Holly Blue
Holly Blue is a main recurring enemy agent and main antagonist who debuts in the episode Eliminate Ursula!. Biography Holly Blue is currently an underling to Blue Demetrius who works as a top class field agent whose master gives her brand new missions to complete. Physical Appearance Holly Blue is seen in every appearance wearing a blue cape and a pair of knee-high boots and matching gloves. She also wears a dark blue top with a high collar, a blue shawl with a darker blue collar-like pattern and a blue diamond symbol, royal blue pants, and white heeled jackboots that go up to her thighs. Personality Holly Blue is a menacing and egotistical villain with a ruthless personality similar to that of Blue Demetrius, her master as she is the subordinate of Blue's division. Holly Blue in her second appearance was shown to be a leadership-demanding agent who showed a large amount of great disdain towards Christopher Jones and Alice May as she attempted to destroy them both and the Jones Family. Honorable and sophisticated, Holly Blue consistently shows effort in proving her loyalty to those higher than her. She also manages the base and its employees when Hope Demetrius is not around, showing skill in leadership and management if only being rough and rude to the lower-class that inhabit the facility in the process. However, because the elite spy war hierarchy is what usually helps Holly determine the amount of respect and trust she will give to an agent, her loyalty can be exploited by the higher-class and have her point at the lower-class for caused situations. This is why she blames the other lower agents the most not only for their rank, but due to their origins from Sioux City, giving off an exaggerated idea of defectiveness and incompetence. This flaw is what results in Olivia convincing Holly Blue of various oddities that occur, thanking her precognition, and let the quirks that The Federal Organization's top elite undercover agents would otherwise be caught for be irrelevant. In her numerous later appearances Holly Blue is beginning to show a very vindictive side of her personality such as when she fights Alice May in the underwater base. Quotes Relationships Blue Demetrius Christopher Jones Alice May Ash Victor Abigail Schultz Brock Omar Skills * Martial Arts: * Leadership: Holly Blue Agate is shown to have a good understanding of management and protocol, allowing herself to manage the facility and keep the lower-class that are employed there in good condition and with respectful attitudes to the higher-class. * Electric Whip Proficiency: Trivia * Holly Blue is the first confirmed antagonist who debuts in a season finale episode. * Holly Blue is the first subordinate on a confirmed division of The Dark Side. * Holly Blue is also the first confirmed manager of a place owned solely by The Dark Side overall, that being The Dark Side's Underwater Base. Appearances Season 7 * Eliminate Ursula! (First Appearance) Season 8 * Survival Part I * Survival Part II * Survival Part III * Running in the City Part I * Running in the City Part II Season 9 * Deck The Enemy's Halls! * Riverways Part I * Riverways Part II * Riverways Part III * Operation: Mission Compromise Attack * [ * [ * [ * [ * [ * [ * [ * [ * [ * [ * [ * [ Season 10 * Timeline Trouble Part 1 * Timeline Trouble Part 2 * Timeline Trouble Part 3 * Sioux City Drift, Part 1 * Sioux City Drift, Part 2 * Sioux City Drift, Part 3 Season 11 * Going Back Undercover Part 1 * Going Back Undercover Part 2 Season 12 * Revenge of the Master Part I *Revenge of the Master Part II * * * * * Season 13 Season 14 Season 15 Season 16 * Vantage Point Part 1 * Vantage Point Part 2 * Vantage Point Part 3 * Alice's Birthday * Hiding in Plain Sight Part 1 * Hiding in Plain Sight Part 2 * Hiding in Plain Sight Part 3 * Alice's Antagonist * Trackers Part 1 * Trackers Part 2 * Trackers Part 3 * A New First Friend * Hospital Hooligans Part 1 * Hospital Hooligans Part 2 * Alice's Rival (Mentioned) * Devolution Part 1 * Devolution Part 2 * Devolution Part 3 * A Very Special Day! * The Heist * The Foreign Spy Returns! (Mentioned) * Bomb Diffusion * Pedantic Perils Part 1 * Pedantic Perils Part 2 * Pedantic Perils Part 3 * Fighting in the Gym Part 1 * Fighting in the Gym Part 2 (Last Appearance; Main Antagonist) Gallery History Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Recurring Antagonists